


3

by Achernar



Series: Дура [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Альтернативная хэдканону концовка, rip Дарт Барас





	3

**Author's Note:**

> Ур'Намму - Тёмная джедайка, сбежавшая в Империю.  
> Собственно она - http://i.imgur.com/dEMVq1m.png

Где всё началось, там всё и закончится.  
Закончилось.  
Она закрывает глаза и чувствует, как вокруг волнами плещется Тёмная Сила, обнимает за плечи, лижет обожжённое молнией плечо, скатывается со ступеней и течёт дальше, укладываясь в ногах изваяний древних Лордов, как верный пёс. Здесь не бывает страшно и одиноко. Здесь – нет, поэтому она и не торопится возвращаться на корабль. Она любит Коррибан – полюбила с первого взгляда и навсегда.  
С первого взгляда в одноглазую железную маску.  
Это хорошо, что всё закончилось здесь.  
Она не щурясь смотрит на пыльное солнце. Отрывает второй рукав плаща для симметрии с сожжённым. Под уродливой железной маской жарко и хорошо: она не уверена, что вся сырость на щеках – это пот. В и так бывшем полуслепым глазу окончательно темно.  
Горло жжёт, как будто она наглоталась песку, пережимает удавкой, от которой хочется смеяться и убивать, убивать и смеяться, потому что уж лучше убивать и смеяться и заполнять то новое и мёртвое, залёгшее под диафрагмой куском вечного илумского синего льда.  
Тот Гнев.  
Безымянный и навек безголосый Гнев, который она баюкает внутри, как нерождённое чудовищное дитя, пожирающее её изнутри, чтобы сделать чем-то иным. Высшим. Без привязанностей и желаний, волей, мечом карающим и Гневом Империи.  
Потом она идёт по коридору Академии, и ей кланяются, и она думает, что закажет одноглазый шлем, раз уж правый глаз больше всё равно не видит. И больше не думает ничего.


End file.
